Dangerous Seduction
by LeighX
Summary: Adam Copeland is a murderer...plain and simple but he is dieing to get out of jail and will use who he has to to do it. AU!


"Hands through the slot."

The prisoner sighed and pushed his arms through, his wrists quickly being cuffed by the female officer. He pulled his hands back and turned so he would be facing her when she opened the door.

"Walk."

It was a word that was spoken with nothing but her job in mind but to him, oh it meant so much more. She had a voice like he'd never heard before; hair that even when pulled up into a bun, looked radiant and shiny. She was absolutely stunning. Officer Kristian Monroe.

"So-"

"Silence."

"Feisty...I like it."

Kristian rolled her eyes but regained her composure long enough to get right in the blonde man's face...well as good as she could seeing as she was only five four and he was at least six five, "Listen, prisoner. You are in jail. When I tell you to walk, you walk. When I tell you to be silent, you're silent. If I tell you to jump, you ask how high. As simple as that. Now keep walking."

Adam smiled to himself. She might not like him but there was no way she'd be able to resist Edge.

**[XxX]**

Adam sat silent in the yard, not taking advantage of the workout equipment he had at his disposal for just a short hour like he usually did.

His cellmate dropped the bell bar down on the holders roughly before sitting up and looking at his blonde friend.

"Copeland! What the fucks wrong with you today?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Orton, just thinkin'"

The heavily tattooed man let out a hearty chuckle, "Since when do you do any thinkin'?"

"Oh har de har har" Adam mocked as he rose to his feet, "Look I just got something on my mind alright?"

Randy lifted his hands in a surrender position, "Okay man. No need to get your panties in a knot."

Adam sighed and shook his head, his flowing blonde hair tousling gently in the wind. He wasn't sure how to go about getting what he wanted but he was damn sure going to get it come hell or high water.

**[XxX]**

"Now Adam, why do you think you're here?"

The former professional wrestler rolled his eyes and let his head lull back against the uncomfortable couch he was seated on. Why they had a couch in a jail he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was damn sick of going through all the stupid counselling appointments. He knew why he was there; he killed someone. A stupid bastard by the name of Matthew Moore Hardy. It wasn't a particularly gruesome act, just arsenic in his beer. The worst part was, he didn't even care about being caught. Let them have their glory was his attitude about it. The worst part was leaving behind his baby girl; his little two month old baby girl who he wouldn't be able to witness being raised. It was a hefty price to pay but he had to get rid of Matt. The bastard had turned wrestling fans against him and he was consistently bombarded by the WWE Universe all because of a cheating scandal. Was losing a slut really worth destroying another man's career? He didn't think so but hey, did it really matter anymore? The eldest Hardy brother was six feet under and that's all that mattered.

"Alright Adam now are you ever going to talk to me?" sighed the therapist Mrs. Sim in an extremely exasperated tone as she took off her heavy wire rimmed glasses, "I'm only trying to help."

Adam scoffed "Like hell you are. They don't care. None of you do and to be honest, I really don't give a shit. I'm in jail; I get it but it doesn't mean I want people in my face all the fucking time. I killed a guy and I realize that. I don't have some fucking emotional or mental disorder. I was just angry."

"You made a mistake."

"And that's where you're wrong" replied the Canadian quickly, a sick smirk settling on his handsome features, "It wasn't a mistake. Oh it was so worth it. It was his fault my career was going down the tubes and it would be a cold day in hell before I let him go unpunished. He was a stupid bastard and the world needed to know."

Most people would be slightly shaken at a response like that but not Mrs. Sim. She'd been doing this a long time and not much shocked her. "Is that why you killed him Adam? Was it all over some things he said?"

"You really don't get it do you? HE RUINED MY CAREER. Look you obviously aren't getting it. Just leave me the fuck alone."

"Our appointment isn't over for another-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! TAKE ME TO MY CELL! ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME GET VIOLENT! CAUSE I WILL!"

Not even remotely bothered by the angry prisoner's behaviour, the experienced psychologist hit the button that called in the security guards to escort the man back to his cell.

As Adam was escorted back, he realized something. He wasn't human. He killed a human being. No member of the human race could do such a thing without any sense of remorse but somehow he managed.

Would Kristian want to be with a man as sadistic as him?

Would she have a choice?

"How was the session?" asked his cellmate.

Adam shrugged at Randy, "She keeps trying to pry into my past. It's getting really damn annoying I'll tell you that."

They continued to make idle chat as they laid on their respective bunks; Randy on the top and Adam on the bottom. They talked about everything and anything as usual; sex, drugs, murder, wrestling and even the stock market. Then curiosity started to pick at Adam.

"So uh has Kristian been by?"

"Who?"

"Uh Officer Monroe." He'd forgotten not all the prisoners knew or cared about any of the guard's first names.

"Yeah she came by while you were at your appointment. Just a room check."

Adam mentally slapped himself. He hated when his stupid 'counselling' sessions interfered with the time he got to spend with Kristian. Okay well maybe it wasn't quite spending time together but he got to stare at her. Stare and admire. He couldn't wait until the day she'd be his. And that day was coming soon.

"Evah uoy nettog yna erom rof eht epocse nalp?"

Randy nodded even though his blonde friend couldn't see and launched into a more thorough explanation of their escape plan, all using words pronounced backwards. It didn't make any sense that the guards wouldn't question their odd language but it worked well for them. They had an escape plan, whether it was truly well thought out was another thing all together and it rested solely on Adam. The plan was simple; seduce Officer Monroe. Would it work...probably not but they wanted out and would use any means to escape; even if it was ridiculously farfetched.

They didn't realize just how long they had been talking when a loud bang interrupted their conversation.

"Lights are going out in fifteen!"

Adam took this as another opportunity and ran quickly to the small window flailing his arms around frantically to get her attention.

She rose an eyebrow and motioned for Adam to get down to level with the slot that was used to cuff prisoners while still in the cell. He quickly complied and grinned ear to ear when she unlocked it.

"Yes Copeland?"

"What do you truly think about me Officer Monroe?" He specifically drawled the 'Officer Monroe' part. Maybe she'd think it was sexy? Well it was worth a shot.

She rolled her eyes and brushed a stray fallen hair behind her ear, "I think you're annoying, over confident and sadistic freak who kills people."

A look of offense crossed his face, "People? I only killed one man and he deserved it."

"No he didn't."

"I want you to help me Officer Monroe. I think you're just what I need."

She was tempted to just slam it shut and keep going but she was intrigued, "What do you mean by that?"

Keeping the smile off his face was difficult but he managed. She was losing the battle known as Adam Copeland.

"I need a more authoritative figure. The counsellor they have me with is an annoying push over. I need some strictness."

"I'll see what I can do." Kristian replied shortly before closing the slot and continuing her rounds.

Randy and Adam both sported identical smirks. Yes their plan was farfetched but Officer Monroe was seeming to be an easier target than they had once anticipated.

**[XxX]**

"What would you like to discuss Monroe?"

She sat down trying to fight down the nerves bubbling up inside of her. Was this a stupid idea? What was she thinking, of course it was.

"Well Mr. Kempen, I was...I was thinking about trying to help a prisoner..."

The warden otherwise known as Roger Kempen was a large heavyset man with a thick moustache. He was hardly educated but thought he knew everything; the typical blowhard. He raised a bushy eyebrow eagerly awaiting further explanation.

"Adam Copeland, he-"

"The Canadian murderer?"

Kristian cringed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Yes. He's very disturbed and needs a good dose of authoritativeness but it seems like his counsellor isn't giving him-"

"Are you implying my employees aren't up to _your _standards?"

"No!" she shook her head frantically, "That's not it at all but I really think I could help him. I won't take his crap and I think that's what he needs."

The Warden definitely didn't look convinced. She never had been a good negotiator.

"I'll think about it. Now I believe you have cafeteria supervision in twenty minutes?"

Trying to fight through the shock, the blonde nodded quickly before giving a last respectful bow of the head and bolting out to her planned position.

As the prisoners received their meals and sat down Kristian's eyes were darting around wildly. She was looking for a certain Canadian psychopath...

She spotted him at a far table and walked as fast as she possibly could without drawing attention to herself.

"Copeland."

His head snapped up towards her and once again he had to fight the smile, "Yes?"

"The warden is thinking about it."

And that was all that was said before Kristian scuttled off somewhere Adam really didn't care about. He half smiled at Randy, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, who returned the short gesture. It was all going according to plan.

**[XxX]**

The warden finally did agree and three days after the proposition was first brought up, Kristian Monroe who had been pursuing a masters degree in social work before changing careers was his counsellor for the first time.

"So Adam, why were you unhappy with your previous counsellor?"

He tried to look as nonchalant as possible, "She didn't understand anything. I mean I know I'm in jail but she treated me like a number, not a human."

"You are a number Copeland."

"Maybe so..."

And so their conversation went on.

And on.

And on.

After the two hour session was over, Kristian realized something very striking about Adam. He wasn't the complete monster she'd once thought. He was in fact human...just a human with a lot of passion for his reputation.

***FourMonthsLater***

The process of getting Kristian's trust was slow and utterly meticulous but it was clear the Adam's little plan was working. Her eyes brightened every time she saw him making Adam and Randy both sure that it wouldn't be long before they would be free.

Adam knew nearly everything about the blonde officer and was sure that today would be the day he would try and bring up the plan to her. If it worked, great and if it didn't...well it wouldn't make a difference. He was here for life anyways.

It was thirty minutes into the hour long appointment when he first approached the subject.

"I don't know how to deal with this anymore Kristian" sighed Adam playing up the sympathy factor. He knew he was pulling on Kristian's heartstrings, "I just...I need out..."

"Out?"

"Out of here. Out of this hell hole...I promise I'm not as sadistic as they make me out to be...I wouldn't have killed again if I hadn't been caught. It was just Matt; I'm really not full of rage."

Kristian was trying her hardest to keep a professional mentality but she found herself pitying the blonde prisoner greatly, "Well I-"

"Help me Kristian. Please, you know you can. Help me and Randy. I'm begging you."

Her mind was spinning out of control. Should she really help him? _Could _she help him?

"I...tonight. I'll do your floor. Be ready. There won't be much time."

And then Kristian got up and turned to leave saying a quick, "Appointments over" over her shoulder.

**[XxX]**

Lights out came fast that night but Adam and Randy were more than ready. They tried to look as cool as possible when the guards walked by.

Finally, Kristian came up to their window and banged obnoxiously on it.

"Need backup Monroe?" came a loud voice from downstairs.

"No I'm alright." she replied before opening the door and closing it heavily behind her, "Ok now you can't take anything with you-"

Randy's eyes widened, "W-What? Not...not even a picture...?"

The blonde officer sighed. Randy always had his little girl Alanna on his mind. He had a tattoo dedicated to her and kept a picture of her from when she was giggling and happy on his lap tucked under his pillow. Although she knew what she was doing was wrong, she couldn't make him leave it behind. Randy would be lucky if he ever saw Alanna again in the first place...

"Fine. You can take your picture. Now I got two extras," Kristian explained as she pulled out two extra hand guns from her holster and handed one to each of them, "Shoot only if you have to but the goal is to get you both out alive. I have a getaway car-"

"Who's driving?"

"My brother. He spent ten years in jail so he was a little more than eager to help out."

Both Adam and Randy smiled. This was working wonderfully.

"Now on my count you're going to keep the guns up and shoot only if you have to. Were going through the west exit. Remember, just get out alive."

They soon to be free felons nodded and Randy crouched under the window so no one could see him. Adam went to join him but stopped in front of the much shorter crooked cop.

"Thank you" he said softly before pressing their lips together solidly. Kristian wasn't expecting it but virtually melted into the body of the Canadian in front of her. They broke apart, wide smiles on both of their faces. Adam brushed a quick kiss against her forehead.

"Let's go." He said confidently.

And so they did.

**[XxX]**

"GO!" screamed Kristian after they had dove into the car, guards on their tails. Her brother floored it one hundred percent as bullets whizzed past them.

No one talked for a good ten minutes while they drove as fast as possible. They were only an hour away from the Mexican border where they would be safe until they could get away somewhere else. Somewhere far from the United States.

"It worked! Were fucking free!" screamed Randy suddenly.

Everyone in the car smiled especially Kristian. Maybe she wasn't the good girl that everyone thought...

***ThreeYearsLater***

Adam was sitting comfortably on the floor of his cute little house in Stockholm, Sweden with his wife of two and a half years between his wide spread legs. Their two year old daughter Camille was giggling happily on Kristian's lap as her mother tickled her belly relentlessly.

"You two are too damn cute" cooed Adam as he kissed Kristian's hair and let one large hand drift slowly across her swollen stomach.

"Thanks babe. You excited for the next one?"

He nodded and brushed Camille's ruffled blonde locks away from her pretty face, "It's gonna be amazing love. I'm so happy I seduced you all those years ago."

Kristian snuggled back into his warm embrace, "Dangerous seduction is more like it. But it was worth it; so worth it. "


End file.
